familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Westminster, Massachusetts
Westminster is a town in Worcester County, Massachusetts, in the United States. As of the 2010 census, the town population was 7,277. History Westminster was first settled in 1737, and was officially incorporated in 1759. Westminster has four entries in the National Register of Historic Places: * Ahijah Wood House — 174 Worcester Rd. (added October 17, 1987) * Nathan Wood House — 164 Worcester Rd. (added October 16, 1987) * Ezra Wood-Levi Warner Place — 165 Depot Rd. (added August 7, 1983) * Westminster Village-Academy Hill Historic District — Bacon, Adams, Main, Dawley, Academy Hill, Leominster, and Pleasant Sts. (added July 23, 1983) The District includes the following buildings: * Miles, Daniel Curtis Place — 116 Main St. — c1855. (added October 29, 2006) * Forbush Memorial Library — 118 Main St.— Built 1901; Dedicated 1902. (added October 29, 2006) Westminster was the site of Westminster Academy, incorporated in 1833. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , of which is land and , or 4.90%, is water. Westminster is bordered by Ashburnham to the north, Gardner to the west, Hubbardston to the southwest, Princeton to the south, and Leominster and Fitchburg to the east. Demographics }} As of the census of 2000, there were 6,907 people, 2,529 households, and 1,954 families residing in the town. The population density was 194.5 people per square mile (75.1/km²). There were 2,694 housing units at an average density of 75.9 per square mile (29.3/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 97.50% White, 0.46% African American, 0.14% Native American, 1.14% Asian, 0.14% from other races, and 0.61% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.11% of the population. 17.6% were of French, 15.0% Irish, 13.2% French Canadian, 9.0% English, 9.0% Italian, 8.5% Finnish and 5.6% American ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 2,529 households out of which 36.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 65.8% were married couples living together, 8.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 22.7% were non-families. 17.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.73 and the average family size was 3.09. In the town the population was spread out with 26.8% under the age of 18, 6.1% from 18 to 24, 28.9% from 25 to 44, 27.3% from 45 to 64, and 10.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 99.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.4 males. The median income for a household in the town was $57,755, and the median income for a family was $61,835. Males had a median income of $45,369 versus $31,818 for females. The per capita income for the town was $24,913. About 3.0% of families and 3.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 1.5% of those under age 18 and 5.1% of those age 65 or over. Transportation Public transportation for northern Worcester county is largely supplied by the Montachusett Regional Transit Authority (MART), but no fixed-route stops serve Westminster. The MBTA operates a commuter train to Boston's North Station. The closest commuter rail stop serving Westminster is the Fitchburg stop on the Fitchburg Line. , federal funds have been allocated for a Wachusett commuter rail station planned for Westminster.Fed Stimulus Boosts New Bedford, Revere, Fitchburg Line Government Library The Westminster Town Library was established in 1868.C.B. Tillinghast. The free public libraries of Massachusetts. 1st Report of the Free Public Library Commission of Massachusetts. Boston: Wright & Potter, 1891.Forbush Memorial Library. Retrieved 2010-11-10 In fiscal year 2008, the town of Westminster spent 2.97% ($518,171) of its budget on its public library—some $70 per person.July 1, 2007 through June 30, 2008; cf. The FY2008 Municipal Pie: What’s Your Share? Commonwealth of Massachusetts, Board of Library Commissioners. Boston: 2009. Available: Municipal Pie Reports. Retrieved 2010-08-04 Business From 1828 to 1970, Westminster was home to the Westminster Cracker Company. Westminster is currently home to: * the U.S. Corporate Sales & Marketing division of SimplexGrinnell http://www.simplexgrinnell.com/contact/index.jsp * the Distribution Center of Aubuchon Hardware http://www.hardwarestore.com/ * the Wachusett Brewing Company http://www.wachusettbrew.com/ * the Fitchburg Welding Co., Inc. and Twin City Machining Inc. http://www/fitchweld.com/ People Notable residents of Westminster include: *George Lane, former U.S. ambassador to North Yemen.Alexandra Perloe. Retired diplomat reflects on post-Sept. 11 world. Sentinel & Enterprise (Fitchburg, Mass.), Sep 12, 2006Hunter Amabile. Worldly thinking in Westminster. Sentinel & Enterprise (Fitchburg, Mass.), Feb 23, 2011 *Gregory Ciottone, Harvard Professor, Founder, specialty of Disaster Medicine *Marcus A. Coolidge, former U.S. Senator *Abijah Bigelow, former U.S. Representative *William H. Upham, fought at the battle of Bull Run *Nelson A. Miles, former Commanding General of the United States Army * Cory Poissant, King of Westminster References External links *Westminster official website *Information about Westminster Academy *Westminster Confluence Project Category:Settlements established in 1737 Category:Towns in Worcester County, Massachusetts Category:1737 establishments in the Thirteen Colonies Category:Towns in Massachusetts